


Reward ficlet for Morebliss

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Reward ficlet for Morebliss

_**Reward ficlet for Morebliss**_  
Under the cut is a reward ficlet for [](http://morebliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**morebliss**](http://morebliss.livejournal.com/). Hope you like it sweets.

  
“What do you think, Viggo?” Orlando asked, gesturing towards Billy and Dom. They sat side by side on a bench in full costume. So closely they sat, that they were pressed together from prosthetic toe to elven cape covered shoulder.

“I don’t think you’re ready for what I think, Orlando.” Viggo replied enigmatically, not even looking up from his script.

“Are you still on about BillynDom?” Sean asked as he dropped into the director’s chair beside them.

“They’re shagging. I know they are.” Orlando answered with a firm nod of his head.

“And it’s none of your business.” Viggo looked up in time to see Billy rest his head on Dom’s shoulder, his mouth opened in a wide yawn. “If they find comfort in each other, who cares.”

“He does,” Elijah laughed as he sat on the grass beside them. “He thinks he’s missing out on something.”

“No I don’t.” Orlando flopped onto the grass beside Elijah. He looked speculatively at the his two hobbit friends. “But you’ve got to admit, Billy is kinda hot, isn’t he?”

Three heads turned to look at him. “Are you jealous, Elfboy?” Bean queried.

“No.” Orlando stated adamantly, “Of course not.” He shook his head so quickly that his Legolas hair flicked about his face. “Why would I be?”

At the sound of their names being called Viggo rose from his seat and extended a hand to Elijah. “C’mon, they need us on set. You’ll have to finish pining later Orli.”

“I’m not pining.” Orlando pouted as he lowered his knees for Elijah and Viggo to step over his outstretched legs.

“Mooning like a lovesick calf morelike.” Bean chuckled as he stood and followed Viggo and Elijah.

“Northern Bastard.” Orlando muttered as he watched Bean walk away.

Glancing back towards Billy and Dom, his eyes opened wide as he saw Dominic lean forward and press his lips to Billy’s. Watching the short but passionate embrace, Orlando’s cheeks flushed pink, he scrambled to his feet.

“Guys wait up.” He stumbled over his own feet as he raced after his companions to reveal his newfound knowledge.

  



End file.
